worldproblemsfandomcom-20200214-history
Key Characters
Notice: I won't be adding anything more to this page, you are free to do so if you want your own character on here, but I no longer have interest in keeping this updated. An index of characters designed to be as brief as possible, to provide the bare minimum a newposter should know before getting rekt. Separated by faction, because their alignment is all you really need to know. Seventh World * The Colors (Blue-REDACTED, Green, Red)- metaphysical leaders * A Swarm of Nanobots- the name explains exactly what this is * The Handmaiden- a spooky witch person * TOWER DROID 7 * Failur3_to-Parse- runs the Silo Galactic Peacekeepers * Admiral Rajak- the leader * Captain Tato - former leader, stuck in permanent stasis * Ken the Epic- Metaphysical * Notrai- Hrenrai's gemini a privateer? 747th World Privateers * Yellow- the wayward color. Has Boone whipped. * Boone- commander, formerly GPK * Hrenrai- Technical Sergeant, seems to know a lot about the metaverse (also a Priest) * Fade Crimson- Quartermaster, left the GPK after it got boring * Elegant Assassin- female trooper, formerly served S. Korea in the Cold War * Anaesteros- father of s00l from the 1098th World The Dark Mountain * NewCarWrecked- Priest of K'AD formerly from the 7th * Pixelate- Priest of MONTEM * Fargoniac- Priest of LUONNONTAR from the Desert * RedTheSnapper- Priest of SMOX from the 54th World * Hrenrai- Priest of IISʃUN and builder of Dark Machines (also a Privateer) * Internets- has the Holy Madness * OldCarWrecked- newcarwrecked's gemini Deceased * Ascended Monk- a former Greek Orthodox monk who is Subject D's gemini The Bork * Bork King * Admiral Bork- leads the fleet abroad * Bork Master General- leads the fleet at home * Meisterborker- a scientist * A Fleet of Borkships- the 9th Flotilla of Bork ships * Gustav Bork Boundedlands * ❡ - The god here * CandyToast- the Grand Leader * CaramelBagel- his gemini * Airbiscuits * HyperChin * One Angry Dog * The Watkhdog- a dog from the Time Mines * Deejagaa - a reptilian form of the bounded inhabitants who used to live in the 9th World * Kharlie- a famous bird * Ψ - a newly ascended god The Unbound Shrine * ̲̲̅̅ƛ̲̲̅̅Ƥ̲̲̅̅Є̲̲̅I̲̲̅̅Ʀ̲̲̅̅Ơ̲̲̅̅Ɲ̲̲̅̅- A god of Entropy who devours worlds * The Jester- (formerly called The Hunter before he sucked at that job) * The Chimaera * The Maentikhor * The Siren * The Call- "Subject D", created by accident * The Deceiver- Deceived the Bork under the name "Borkisbork" * The Neophyte- "Son of Sacrifice/Smoking Mirror", responsible for The Circle 1098th World * THE OVERSEERS- Dreaded, Examplification, Symbiote, Lost, Silence * Dr Clovis Monserratt- deceased * s0l0n- A garden dweller * s00l * GreenTheSnapper- Red's gemini * Dh0le- a friend of s00l 200th World * The Star King * Major Rigel Unaligned * Elhawiyeh/Obsidian- from the Maw of Chaos * The Old Stiller- Makes Shine at the Dank Swamp * Rojok- Rajak's "shadow". Lives in the Desert * REDACTED- Impersonated Green, dwells in the Forest * The Swordsman- a former servant of the Unbound * Fade Seer * Shanoxilt- a being respected throughout many worlds